Infection
by Airstrike
Summary: When a battles over its up to the medic to restore warriors back to good health. But what happens when its the medics turn to get hurt? All OCs R&R welcome
1. Rollz's New Toy

_S_am : Hello again all...

_F_lash : H-hello...

_S_am : You'd think with the amount the others moan at me I'd stop uploading their memory files by now... well what else am I meant to do!

_F_lash : I don't think this is a good idea...

_S_am : It's alright you can go if you want...

_F_lash : -leaves the room-

_S_am : Don't mind him he's only here because the others have gone to the pub. Orion I think... eh well anyway, this memory file is from Skartplug. Stupid medic should stop leaving stuff like this lying around... Meh! Roll ze disclaimer

**_D_ISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS BUT I DO OWN SKARTPLUG. HE IS MY CREATION! NO TOUCHIE MA MEDIC OR I KILL! XD **

* * *

_-Accessing Memory File-_

_-Designation : Skartplug-_

_-Commence Memory Playback-_

_

* * *

_

_-Skartplug-_

_Infection_

_

* * *

_"**Flash**! Flash where are you!?" Skartplug ran around the abandoned craft. The ship's metal creaked under the strain of the battle that was happening on board. He had wounded to repair back at headquarters, but right now he had to find Flash. He refused to leave without the youngling by his side. He couldn't! Napalm would kill him on spot if he returned without him! 

Suddenly, a scream. From the other side of the ship. The medic spun around. Flash was in trouble!

"A perfect subject to try my new programme on!" Rollz pointed his blaster at Flash. Flash cowered in the corner, his body shaking with fear. Tears rolled down his face as he screamed again.

"Napalm!" Rollz's grin widened as he towered over the frightened youngling.

"He can't hear you. Drillz would've scrapped him by now" he said evilly, loading a syringe into the gun. Flash shifted further into the wall as if he was trying to disappear into it. Rollz pointed the weapon back at him, just as Skartplug came to the door.

"Flash!" Rollz looked up at him. He was too late.

"Buh bye now"

Rollz fired at Flash. Flash gasped as the syringe headed for him. He closed his optics. The room darkned for a split second as a dark shadow sped in the way of the incoming attack, then a groan and a crash as someone fell to the floor.

Flash opened his eyes. Skartplug pulled the needle out of his chest and threw it aside, the programme had vanished from the syringe. A hole in Skartplugs chest told Flash that he had absorbed the blow. He didn't seem to be affected.

"Ha! That was better than I expected! See you in the Pit Skartplug!" Rollz laughed as he vanished out the door. When he was sure he had gone, Skartplug crawled over to Flash.

"Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine... what about you?"

Skartplug smiled "Knowing Rollz his new 'programme' probably doesn't even work"

Flash was still frightened "P-perhaps you should get Syndrome to take a look..."

"I'll be fine Flash... Don't worry ok?" He smiled as he stood up, holding out his hand to help the youngling up.

"Lets get out of here and join the others... I've got ALOT of repairing to do"

* * *

Rollz couldn't help but smile as he met up with his brothers. Drillz and Shredz were waiting for him, both of them scratched but not critically injured. 

"Report"

"It's done. I was meant to get Flash... but Skartplug ran infront instead" Rollz looked at his brothers evilly. Shredz chuckled.

"That medhead was always too soft for the kid"

Rollz interveined "They all are. He's only a child yet they throw their lives away aimlessly to keep him safe. Its pathetic."

"How did your mission go with Grindz?"

"Grindz? He's not gonna try and battle us again for a while. Napalm wasn't much of a challange easier" The two Convicts laughed. Rollz joined in as they all grouped together and headed off into the opposite direction that they had came.

* * *

Skartplug cringed as he worked for a while, then he went back to repairing Napalm's leg. There were others in the medbay, but Napalm had to look after Flash whilst he worked, otherwise he risked being in the way and getting hurt accidently. 

"So how did they do it again?"

"I told a slaggin minute ago!

"Oh... Did you?"

"Yes!" Napalm jerked his leg. Skartplug accidently hit a nerve wire "Watch it!"

"Sorry..." Skartplug pulled out and shut up his leg. The inner damage was repaired, now all he had to do was replace the dented armour. He stopped for a split second to catch himself, the room spinning slightly.

"You alright Skarts?" Syndrome sat on the otherside of the room, his self diagnostics running several tests on his main circuits. He wasn't terribly hurt in the last battle, but Sam's orders were that EVERYONE with so much as a scratch on them were to report in just in case. This just increased Skartplugs workload.

"I'm fine..."

It was obvious he was lying. He wasn't fine. Every circuit in his body was burning slightly, but he had to look away from it all and finish his repairs on the others. Every now and then his spark chamber would twitch but nothing could stop him. He had to help them before he stopped to help himself...

"Skarty boy! helloooo!" Skartplug shook his head. He had phased out for a second. He turned, hearing Syndrome call him.

"Huh? What?" Syndrome looked at the medic warily "I said would you like me to run a scan to make sure you're alright"

"No thanks... I'm fine"

Naplm scoffed "You're not 'fine' even I can see that"

"It's nothing... I'm tired thats all" Skartplug lied again. It wasn't like him to lie, but he had to finish his workload before he could rest and hopefully sleep it off. Syndrome stood up "Lemmie run a diagnostic"

"No no I gotta finish Napalms leg"

"Worry about it later. You're in no fit condition to be working"

"No one else is here to cover for me. And if I leave now there runs a possibilty Grindz fade away whilst I rest. I couldn't live with myself if that happened..."

He glanced in the corner, looking at a prone black mech. He was hooked up to so much equipment he was hardly seen. Skartplug and Syndrome had worked for a while to stabilise him, but there was still the running risk of his spark overheating or fading away completely.

"Later ok?" Syndrome sat back down, re-inserting the ships computer into his arm. Napalm looked up at the saboteur cautiously.

"Why are you letting the computer scan your systems? Can't you do that by yourself?"

Syndrome looked up and smiled "Hmm? Oh no I'm scanning the computer. Sam's orders"

Napalm huffed, narrowing his optics "Sam's orders" he mumbled in a high pitched voice.

* * *

"Why can't I see Napalm?" Flash asked for the fifth time. Airstrike sighed. He couldn't loose his temper with the kid, it wasn't his fault he didn't understand properly "Because Skartplugs working on the others and you might be in the way" 

Flash sat on the ground beside the large chair. It was annoying waiting in silence. Sam and Cannonball were in a meeting, Firestorm was away on buisness with Bullet, Diode and Diablos so there was nothing for him to do besides babysit Flash. He was fine so all he had to do was stay out of the way. Sighing again, he looked down at Flash and smiled.

"How about we call Firestorm and the others to see what they're doing. That sound alright?" Flash perked up "Yeah!"

* * *

"So what exactly does your new weapon do Rollz? You failed to let us know before we covered you" Drillz looked down at his brother. He was working on yet another programme drug for later use. He smiled upon completing it, placing the new mixture upon a shelf containing many others. He looked up at Drillz 

"That one in particular is just a small mental thing. Hopefully the pain should drive him crazy, eventually forcing him to rip himself apart"

Shredz perked up "Erm... hes a medic. Isn't he used to pain?"

"Not to this extent"

"Hmpf... you still picked a lousey target"

"Well it aint my fault he jumped in the way! It was aiming for Flash!"

"Don't shout at me!"

"I'll shout at you if I want to!"

"ENOUGH!" Shredz and Rollz jumped at the shout of their eldest brother. Drillz looked at them both "We need to stick together if we're gonna cause destruction! This mindless bickering isn't nesessary!"

The two Convicts fell silent. Drillz sighed "So when will the effect take place?"

Rollz looked at the time and smiled "He should start feeling the effects right... about...now"

* * *

Skartplug fell to his knees as a painful surge rattled through his body. He dropped the tools he was carrying, clutching onto his shaking frame to try and ease the pulsing. Syndrome was at his side immeadiatly after he'd fallen. 

"Still wanna put off that check?"

Skartplug forced himself to stand back up. He bent back down and started picking up the dropped tools. "I gotta finish Napalms leg..."

Napalm sat up "I'll live with a few more dents. You're not coming anywhere near me like that"

"I gotta finish everyone elses repairs" Skartplug protested. His well being wasn't important to him, but his friends' health was. Syndrome scowled. Nobody said no to him twice.

"Skartplug I'm relieving you of duty until further notice"

"What!?"

"You're in no fit state to work. I'll get Sam to confirm it with Napalm as my witness if I have to"

"Don't do this Syndrome... I got paitents to attend to..."

"They'll live a cycle. I don't think Napalm'll mind watching over Grindz whilst I check your circuitry"

"But-"

"No buts" he gently shoved Skartplug towards his office "Now go on. I'll finish up here" Skartplug sighed. He managed a few steps before he fell again, clutching onto his shoulder. The pain seemed to pulse in different areas each time, as if it was randomly travelling through his body. Syndrome helped the medic up and slowly walked him to his quarters.

"It's ok I got you..."

_

* * *

_

_S_am - o.o That's weird... the rest seems to be missing... I'll get it to you ASAP! -hears the door open-... uh oh...

_S_kartplug - What the- SAM!!!!!!!!!!!!

_S_am - Gotta go! -runz-

_-Temporary Feedback Failiure-_

_-Airstrike.The.Careful.Risk.Taker-_


	2. Slowly Taking Over

_S_am - Wohoo! Found it! Ha! Skartplug thought he could hide it from me! But no! He thought hiding it under his berth in the tightest corner would prevent me from locating part two! But no! 

_S_kartplug - Actually... I was watching it and fell asleep halfway through. It must've slipped down the side.

_S_am - ... o.o

_S_kartplug - I'm not bothered anymore Sam seriously. If you wanna upload my memory files then so be it. Just try and have a lil privacy with certian ones...

_S_am - Will do!

_-Resuming Memory File Playback-_

* * *

"So how do we know for sure you haven't messed up again?" Drillz watched over his brothers shoulder as he worked on his blaster. It was damaged form their latest fight with the Freelancers. Rollz looked up at him and smirked. "My experiments always work"

Drillz raised an optic ridge "Yeah... like the makeshift bomb project, and the triple veiw project, and..."

"They're projects. I said my EXPERIMENTS always work"

Drillz stepped back. His brother was right, of course. Rollz was a genius of anything from simple viruses to Spybots and even trojen dowloaders. There wasn't much he couldn't do in a bots' systems. He could cause pain, pleasure, even an overload. He could tear a bot apart piece by piece if he must. Drillz smiled. This was going to end very well...

"Plus, With the new technology I've designed, Syndrome won't be able to find it with a simple scan" He closed the panel on the blaster, handing it back to his brother "And if he tries a thorough scan, he'll end up copying the virus to himself"

"Bro, you are one evil bot" Drillz tapped him on the shoulder, subspacing his weapon. It almost looked like new, except for the obvious add-ons Rollz had installed.

"Why thank you!" Rollz laughed. Drillz joined him as they both stood and made their way towards their quarters for some well earned rest.

* * *

" Now you just lay there and let me finish what I was doing. I'll be right back" Skartplug nodded, watching Syndrome leave the room.

As soon as he was gone, the medic sat up and wandered over to his desk. He made it a few steps before crashing down on the floor, his left leg burning with the same sensation he had felt before. He heard Syndrome drop something, and used the noise to let out a quiet pained squeal that he wasn't able to keep in. Unfortunatly for him though, Syndrome heard him and came running back to the room.

"Come on Skarts ya gotta rest!"

Skartplug rubbed his painful leg, the rush slowly subsiding. He didn't dare move incase the jolt came back. Syndrome lifted the dark medic off the ground. Skartplug could feel the movement of the virus inside him, shifting towards his upper torse then back to his legs. It was like a scorpion-like creature was running around freely inside him, stinging certian areas with a large jolt of electricity. He allowed Syndrome to slowly walk him back to his berth in silence, not daring to oppose incase Syndrome decided to sedate him.

'Note to self... Don't move' He smiled quickly then gritted his teeth as he lay back down. He hated being out of action but the fact that Syndrome had discharged him from duty until further notice left him no choice. Syndrome sighed.

"Gimme a few breems Skarts thats all I'm asking. I'll send Napalm on his way then I'll be back to scan you. You move again and I'll tether you to your berth you got that?" Skartplug smiled. The true 'medic' side of Syndrome was showing and he didn't even realise it.

"Alright doc I'll stay put" Syndrome blinked blankly. No one called him doc! That was Skartplugs title!

"Erm... alright then. I'll... be back soon" he quickly left the room. Skartplug chuckled quietly but it subsided as his small movements made him want to purge his tanks. He groaned quietly, a small rush sliding through his back then back to his front. A question kept bugging him as he stared up at the white tiled ceiling of his private office.

'Should I tell him now or later?'

* * *

"Thanks for the update Airstrike"

"Tell the others I say hi!"

"Will do Flash!"

Firestorm looked behind him as someone attempted to sneak up behind him.

"That Flash and the others!" The shadow ran forward and appeared as Bullet. The silver Suberu pushed Firestorm out of the way, smiling widely at the screen

"Hey Flash!"

Flash giggled "Heya Bullet! What you been up to?"

Bullet shrugged, still smiling "Nothing important! Its all boring! Next time Firestorm says we're going on a buisness matter I'm bringing something ta do!"

"Move your aft!" Firestorm pushed his way back onto the screen. Bullet waved goodbye as he was pushed aside "As I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted!" Firestorm glared at Bullet who was offscreen somewhere. He regained his straight form "We'll be back soon. I hope you guys can last that long! If theres any problems call me immeadiatly and I'll-"

"Yeah yeah we know Storm! Speak later!"

Firestorm nodded "I'll get back as soon as I can. Firestorm out" and with that said the screen fell blank. Flash stopped giggling and sighed happily. Airstrike smiled. He liked it when Flash laughed. Everyone did. It was so rare these days that it was almost every members mission to make him laugh. He just loved how it was so full of innocence. There were no impurities in it at all!

"Airstrike... why are you looking at me like that?"

Flash cowered slightly. Airstrike shook his head "Oh... sorry... Phased out for a moment there" he smiled "Come on. Lets go bother Skarts until he releases Napalm" Flash smiled widely at the sound of his best friends' name. He immeadiatly jumped up and ran to the door. Airstrike hadn't even aknowladged he had moved...

"Come on!"

Airstrike stood up "Alright Alright I'm coming!"

* * *

"Your good to go Napalm! Just don't put too much pressure on that leg for a few cycles..."

Napalm sat up. Syndrome read over the medical notes Skartplug had left at the end of the bed, turned them upside down, then right side up again. He couldn't understand a word of it! Every word was another piece of medical garbage that Syndrome didn't have to learn to be a programme medic.

"Good luck with Skartplug. They always say the worst paitent is usually the doctor..."

"I'll be alright"

"Well call me if he's being unreasonable and I'll help you strap him down" Napalm smirked, pushing himself off the berth. He wobbled for a few seconds, then he took a few steps to double check Syndromes repairs. Syndrome gulped. Napalm wasn't the most paitent of mechs. If his leg wasn't fixed to his standereds, Syndrome was in for it. Luckily for him though, Napalm smiled.

"You did a good job Drome"

"Heh... thanks"

Napalm smirked in his usual fashon before exiting the room. Syndrome sighed with relief as he began to pack away all the tools he had used. Skartplug would murder him if he left the place in a mess.

* * *

"Napalm!"

Napalm looked to his left to see a small red form running towards him. He smiled, bending down to greet him in a hug.

"Thank Primus you're alright... How did you get back?"

Flash smiled "Skartplug got me out!"

Napalm chuckled as he broke the hug, standing back up. Everyone towered over Flash, but the youngling didn't mind one bit. He enjoyed the attention.

"Airstrikes been looking after me!"

"That so..." Napalm glanced up at the black jet. Airstrike leant against the wall watching over the two. He knew better then to get involved when Napalm and Flash were having a little time together. Napalm held out his hand, shifting his sight back up to the child.

"Come on lets get some rest. I dunno about you but I'm knackered"

Flash nodded, grabbing hold of Napalm. Airstrike sighed. He watched as the two bots left the hall, then he headed towards the medbay.

* * *

Skartplug shifted again. The virus moving through his systems was now beyond uncomfortable. Syndrome raised an optic ridge at the results he recieved, scanning the dark medics systems again. It didn't matter how many times he scanned through Skartplugs systems, the results were turning up the same. Every system was operating at maximum efficentcy. That couldn't be right!

"So whats wrong with me 'doc'?" Skartplug turned his head. The saboteur glanced up at him for a moment, then back at his results. Skartplugs smiled turned.

"Whats up"

"According to these results? Nothin at all..."

Skartplug sat up. Big mistake. He quickly fell back down again, an incredibly large jolt hitting his arms. Skartplug gritted his teeth and clutched both arms, the metal grinding and bending under the strain he was placing on it. Syndrome grabbed him.

"Skarts! Let go of your arms mate yer gonna pry them open!"

"Make it stop Drome..." Skartplug gripped his shoulder plates harder the more Syndrome attempted to pull them off. What was going on! Why couldn't he detect what was wrong!

"I'm trying Skarts..."

* * *

"But but then Skartplug came in just before Rollz fired and-"

"Flash"

"Huh?"

"Shut up. Please kid I wanna get some recharge..."

"Oh... S-sorry Napalm" Flash's optics lowered to the floor. Napalm could hardly keep his optics focused as he waited for Flash to drop off. He never rested properly until the smaller was asleep. Then he knew for sure he was safe.

"Just thought you might want to know how he saved my life thats all..." Flash lay back down on his berth, yawning as his baby blue optics dimmed. Napalm sat up

"What do you mean he 'saved your life'?"

"Skartplug jumped infront of the programme Rollz was gonna inject into me. He shot the syringe and Skartplug dashed infront of me to intercept it and-"

"What!" Napalm almost jumped off his berth. Flash sat up suddenly "What's wrong?"

"Stay here. I'll be right back"

Flash shook his head "Don't leave me alone please..."

Napalm sighed iritably "I don't have time to babysit you right now! Go find Airstrike or someone this is important!" with no more words said, the navy blue mech ran out the door. Flash sighed, trying his best not to cry. Napalms words hurt sometimes.

* * *

'Whats going on? Where am I? What is this place? Am I... Am I dead?' Grindz looked around, floating aimlessly around in a dark area. It was hard for him to see his hands infront of his face seeings as he was black too.

"Welcome Grindz"

Grindz shot to attention, looking round. There was no one there...

'Who was that...How did they know my name?' Grindz's thoughts seemed to echo around the area, worrying him.

"Do you remember what happened to you?"

'How can I forget?' The battle had been terrible on his part. Drillz and Shredz had came out of nowhere! Napalm had tried his best to help, but he was injured. He winced, remembering the scream of pain as they jumped on his already damaged leg...

"Then you should know where you are..."

'Should I? Wait...' Grindz panicked. He was dead, he had to be!

The voice chuckled "No my dear Grindz, You're not dead. You're in Skartplugs medbay critically injured"

'Who... Who are you?' Grindz still hadn't ushered a word out of his vocaliser. Seeings as this 'being' could somehow read his mind, he didn't bother.

"Me? Oh come on you should've realised by now" the once deep voice suddenly became friendlier. Grindz gasped. He knew that voice...

"Sparkz?"

A white transformer materialized infront of him. His look was the same as Grindz, except for the paintjob. They could easily pull of twins, despite that Sparkz was slightly taller, showing he was older. He smiled. It wasn't an evil smile like his other brothers always did no... This smile was warm and welcoming.

"Nice to see you again bro"

"Sparkz! Who- How- Where-" Grindz spluttered, eventually giving in and running to his brother, shaking as he was caught in a warm embrace. Sparkz kissed the top of his helm

"I miss you... I miss you all..."

Grindz looked up "Wait a minute... if you're still missing, then I must be..." Sparkz smiled, gently turning his little brothers head to face three other mechs. They all looked alike. Grindz recoiled for a small moment, when he suddenly realised they wern't attacking. The tallest stepped forwards and smiled, his face full of brotherly love.

"In my mind..."

"Well done..."

Grindz chuckled "Thanks. How comes you're all here? And" he turned to the three standing seperately "How comes you're not attacking me?"

"Because this is_your_ mind bro! Whatever you want to happen happens in here!" The three walked over the the others, no evil, no hatred, not even a hint of jealousy on their face plates. Grindz almost wept tears of joy. He was with his family again. They were back together...

* * *

"Syndrome! I think I know what's wrong with Skartplug!" Syndrome looked up. He was about to start an extensive scan into the medbots mind until a dark figure blocked the doorway. He stood up.

"What do you mean?"

Napalm wandered into the room further "I was speaking with Flash a few clicks ago and he told me that Rollz had a new programme he wanted to test"

Syndrome looked blank "And?"

Napalm sighed irritated. He mentally rolled his eyes then continued "He aimed the new programme at Flash, but Skartplug jumped infront of the flying needle!"

"What!"

Syndrome blinked then looked at the weak medic. He stared back "Why didn't you tell me about that!"

Skartplug winced "Because I thought it was a false alarm..."

"Crikey Skarts! How could you've been so stupid! You should've asked me for a scan!"

"I didn't want to bother you..."

it was Syndromes turn to sigh. He stared at the ceiling then back to Napalm.

"Question now is... how do we remove something we don't know anything about?"

"Hey! That's your job doc!" Napalm shrugged and left the room, still limping slightly on his leg. Syndrome glared at his back

"Would you all stop with the doc thing?"

"Argh!" Skartplug struggled and whrithed again, grabbing onto his hip. He squeezed it tightly, the metal bending under the extreme pressure, causing it to leak out with fresh Energon.

"Skarts stop it!" Syndrome tried his best to pry his paitents hands off of his hip, but to no anvil.

"Stop it!" He repeated himself. Skartplug shut his optics tightly, screaming at the top of his voice

"I **_can't_**!"

* * *

_S_am - o.o...Skarts wheres the rest of it?

_S_kartplug - How do I know? I'll find it later.

_S_am - Look for it now... I have innocent veiwers wishing to read the next part!

_S_kartplug - What veiwers Sam? You're the only one that reads these! There's hardly any reveiws on any of the files, do you think people actually read these!

_S_am - ... That hurt Skarts... That really hurt...

_S_kartplug - Oh blow it up your axel. 

_-Transmission Temporarily Interrupted- _

_-Airstrike.The.Careful.Risk.Taker-_


	3. Project 17

_

* * *

_

Sam - Found it! X3 Arn't I good?

_S_kartplug - I guess so... now I'm going to start sealing myself in medbay with Firestorm and Syndrome before we get a tidal wave of fangirls...

_S_am - What.. Tasha Raven and that other random person who likes you? XD

_S_kartplug - Yes... One thing Storms taught me is that human females are very... clingy... -wanders off-

_S_am - Jackass -- Well anyway! Roll the Disclaimer!

**_D_ISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS. I SAY THIS OVER AND OVER AGAIN... I OWN MY CHARECTERS.. NOTHING ELSE... OH AND THE PLOT LINE X3 GOTTA LOVE PLOTLINES!**

* * *

_-Memory Playback Resumed-_

* * *

"A toast!"

Drillz lifted his cube of highgrade. Shredz and Rollz did the same, both of them smiling.

"To a painful future for the medic!" Drillz laughed.

"To a painful future for them all!" Rollz replied, clapping cubes with his brothers. The three cubes chimed together, a small drip spilling from Shredz's cube and rolling down his arm. It was moments like this he wished they were all together. Their family of five had been dropped to three over the vorns. To say he missed his older and younger brothers was an understatement. He glanced at the two that sat with him. They were laughing and joking about something, a pack of cards strewn on the table. He smiled, standing up.

"I just wanna check on something. I'll be back in a minute alright?"

Shredz smirked "Sure bro whatever"

Rollz wandered down the hallways of their ship, their home. They had lived on the rust bucket for most of their lives. Taking a left down another corridor, he come across a room. A sign lay above the keypad, saying nothing but one word.

Sparkz.

He sighed. Walking a little further, he come across another.

Grindz.

He sighed again. It was quiet without his brothers. He wanted to leave and find Sparkz, but he kew that his brothers would never let him leave alone. And as for Grindz... well... he didn't exactly have a death wish...

"Rollz?" Rollz gasped and turned, optics locked in the yellow stare of his eldest brother.

"H-Hey Drillz..."

"What are you doing down here?"

He was in for it now. This area was forbidden. Drillz sighed, gazing at the name tag of the room. Rollz gulped. Drillz smiled and looked back up at him.

"You miss him?"

How was he meant to answer that?! If he said yes, Drillz could mark him as a traitor and kick HIM out of the brotherhood too like Grindz! But if he said No, He'd by lying, and he couldn't lie to him! He had always been a terrible liar. Drillz narrowed his optics.

"You gonna answer anytime soon?"

Rollz looked away and shook his head "N-No..."

"No you don't miss them or no you're not gonna answer me?"

"I-I don't miss them..."

Drillz sighed "So it's just me then...Aww well. See you back in the comm room Rollz. Don't be too long"

"I won't be..."

* * *

"Skartplug cut it out!" Syndrome carefully pulled the medics hands away from his frame again, taking a large piece of metal with him. Skartplug struggled, trying desperatly to grab hold of the pained area. Something definatly wasn't right.

"Drome make it stop!" he cried out again, freeing an arm and latching back onto his hip. The pain moved suddenly to his right shoulder, causing him to shreak and release his grip, only to crush that metal as if he was trying to pull the virus out of his systems. Syndrome panicked, eyeing up the shelves and other storage areas in his quarters.

"Skarts where do ya keep the sedatives!" Syndrome rushed around, opening every cupboard in the small room but coming up empty.

"Main medbay... t-top shelf on the right!" Skartplug turned, curling up. What had started as a small burn had evolved into a full blown virus infection. It appeared he was wrong about Rollz's new little toy...

Syndrome ran out of the room to the designated area then returned moments later with a tray full of syringes. Carefully, he grabbed the nearest one and inserted it into the dark medics neck, slowly injecting the liquid. Skartplug's grip loosened as the drug took hold, slowly pushing him into a stasis. His crys emitted into quiet whimpers, which eventually ended as he fell limp on his side.

"Skarts?" Syndrome prodded his paitent. He was out like a light. He sighed.

"Well at least thats sorted for now..."

He shook his head, inserting an energon feed to the bots side. Liquid was still seeping out his two newly created wounds, but he didn't have any experience with repairs, only programming. Sure, he could buff out dented metal, but leaking pipes and cracked circuit lines? He didn't know where to start!

"You alright in here Skarts?" Syndrome gasped and looked to the door. Airstrike was in the main medbay.

"In ere Striker!" There was a small sound of footsteps, then the black jet emerged at the doorway. He quickly looked over the situaiton, then at Syndrome square in the optics.

"What did you do this time!?"

Syndrome jumped "I didn't do anything! The buggar flippin took a Rollz creation for Flash and didn't tell me!"

"He what?!"

"Exactly what I thought" he looked back at the prone medbot "But at the moment I'm actually happy he did... if its havin this affect on him what would it've done ta the kid?"

"True..." the jet wandered over, noticing the injuries. His optics narrowed "If its a virus how did these happen?"

"He tried ripping himself open ta get it out..."

Airstrike cringed slightly "ouch...its one of them then" Syndrome nodded "Well. I ain't the best of help but I'll try and get these wounds patched up if you want. I've done it to Bullet enough times"

"Arn't ya meant to be watching Flash?" Syndrome blinked, only just realising he wasn't around.

"Napalms doing it! They're both soundo in their quarters"

"Oh..." Syndrome wandered over to one of the cupboards in Skartplugs room and took out a pack of sterilised cloths. Airstrike quickly took them off him "I'll sort that out. You get rid of that glitch"

* * *

_Grindz felt funny. Looking back at his brothers in concern, the four of them smiled. Sparkz stepped forward._

_"It's time to go back Grindz..."_

_Grindz gasped "I-I don't want to go..."_

_"You gotta bro" Drillz put a hand on his shoulder. Grindz turned to him, greeted by the eldests warm smile "Your friends are waiting for you..."_

_Grindz felt a tug at his spark. He was waking up. Taking one last look at his family, he smiled "I'll miss you!"_

_"We're always here for ya bro!" Shredz smiled as he waved_

_"Yeah! Just next time, bring cake!" Rollz added, reciving a smack round the head from Sparkz. The two of them laughed as they faded away into the distance..._

* * *

"Grindz? Can ya hear me mate?"

Grindz gasped, his optics still offline. He could hear the slow beep of one of the monitors as it hummed in tune with the rest of them. He breathed slowly, nodding.

"Yeah.. I can hear you..." Syndrome smiled "It's good ta have ya back with us Grindz. Ya had us worried"

Grindz nodded again, onlining his optics. He expected to be met by the bright lights that were always present in the medbay, but instead he was met by a dim blurr and a dark grey figure towering over him. Syndrome sat down.

"Don't strain yer vision mate... You took alot of damage" Grindz moved his head, moving mostly his optics as he scanned the area around him "W-where's... Skarts..."

"He's in his quarters recharging. He ain't very well" Grindz blinked, trying to sit up "I-is he..."

"Wo wo Grindz!" Syndrome gently pushed him back down "Take it easy. He's gonna be alright he's just a lil sick thats all"

Grindz sighed, offlining his optics again. Syndrome relaxed in his chair, leaning back and staring at the ceiling.

"Get some rest... I'll tell you if anything happens with Skarts don't ya worry. Speaking of which..." Syndrome sighed, standing back up. Grindz smiled, laying back down as Syndrome left the room.

* * *

"Erm.. Skartplug?"

Skartplug groaned, slowly waking up. Airstrike stepped back to give the medbot some room. He had done what he could with the injuries Skarts had sustained, but they wouldn't hold forever. Syndrome re-entered the room as the dark medic onlined his optics, hissing and sheilding them from the bright light of his private medical area. Syndrome turned down the lighting and sat beside him.

"Sorry bout that Skarts. How you feelin?"

Skartplug sat up and scowled "Like someone overdosed me with sedatives."

Syndrome suddenly found the floor incredibly interesting. Airstrike turned to leave "Oh Strike!"

The black jet turned swiftly to Syndrome "Yes?"

"Grindz is awake. Could ya just check him for me whilst I finish here?"

"What!" Skartplug twisted so his legs were hanging off the berth "He's awake and you didn't tell me!?"

"Skarts don't!"

Too late. Skartplug pushed himself off the berth, his feet hitting the floor and buckling. Syndrome caught him before he took the tumble to the ground, being careful not to touch the light repairs Airstrike had done.

"You ain't completely sorted yet! Now get yer aft back on that berth before I give ya another overdose"

Skartplug narrowed his optics "My medbay. My rules. Got it?"

Syndrome wasn't fooled by the medics 'angry' appearence and smirked "Last time I saw it, you were off duty due to sickness. Soo... that means all authorisation of the medbay goes ta me! Meaning that at the moment its MY medbay and your goin by MY rules! So park yer keister and stay there until I've cleared ya or I'll call in Napalm and strap ya down!"

Skartplugs expression turned to one of shock as he stared at Syndrome. Syndrome smirked evilly "What you don't think I know ma rights as third in command? I know what I can and can't do around here ya know. Now shift!"

Skartplug complied, not saying a word. Syndrome was right. He knew it, Syndrome knew it, and he hated it.

"As soon as I'm cleared I'm gonna make you wish you wern't even created Drome..."

"Ya welcome Skarts"

* * *

"S-so what exactlys wrong with him?"

"Drome said its a virus"

Grindz turned his head to face Airstrike "What type?"

"How do I know! A virus is a virus to me!"

"Well what happened to him?"

"Cordin ta Syndrome he tried to pull it out of his systems or something like that"

"Sounds like project 17 to me"

"Project 17?" Airstrike leaned in a little closer. Grindz was meant to be resting so he didn't want to make him strain his voice.

"Lil thing Rollz was working on before I... erm.." He trailed off. Airstrike nodded "I understand... continue"

"Well... he was working on a project when I was there called project 17. Basically its like a scorpion-like virus which can easily move throughout the infected ones circuits, causing pain wherever it moves. It's cloned then transferred through scans. Tough little basterd to beat..."

"Wait wait wait. You said it can be transferred through scans..."

Grindz nodded "Yes thats right"

Airstrike gasped, jumping up "Syndromes about to do an external scan!"

"Stop him Strike!"

But the black jet was already down the hall to the other facility before Grindz managed to finish his setance.

* * *

"Alright. Ya ready?"

"Just get on with it 'doc'"

Syndrome scowled "And..."

"DROME DON'T!" Syndrome jumped, turning to the door. Airstrike rushed in and pulled the wires that Syndrome had inserted out.

"Striker! What the heck are ya doing!?"

"You can't do a wide range scan! It'll cause you to get it!"

Skartplug looked up from the berth he was laying on "What in the name of Primus are you talking about Strike?"

"That virus you've caught is known as project 17... Grindz just told me about it! If you perform that scan, the virus will clone itself! Then you'll get it! Don't you see!? Skarts you were MEANT to get that bug! They wanna infect the entire fleet!" Airstrike sat down, taking a breath through his intakes. Syndrome blinked

"Those sneaky... little... glitches..." Syndromes optics flashed red as he retracted the wireing. Skartplug sat up.

"Drome calm down... there's gotta be a way around this..."

"Well I can't see one!"

"Perhaps Grindz has an answer... he was there whilst Rollz was making it..."

Skartplug whimpered "Well get it quick...gah!" Syndrome carefully lay the sick medic back down. He glanced up at Airstrike

"Find out! Get tha cure Striker!"

Airstrike nodded, rushing out the door.

* * *

_S_am - O.o what the heck?!

_S_kartplug - -down the radio- Ok... perhaps there was more than three parts...

_S_am - -- CANNONBALL! BREAK DOWN THE MEDBAY DOOR!

_C_annonball - Whos on the wanted list?

_S_am - Skartplug. Dead or Alive.

_S_kartplug - OO

_-Transmission Temporarily Interrupted-_

_-Airstrike.The.Careful.Risk.Taker-_


	4. Retreaving the Cure

Hey! o-o I am so sorry for how long it took me for this! How long has it been? 2 years? ^^' Sorry! I kinda... forgot about it. And I'm not scared to admit it XD

Well heres the ending! Enjoy! And thanks for holding on for so long ^^' Thank you!!! As always comments and complaints are welcomed and these are all my OCs

* * *

"Grindz!!!"

Grindz groaned quietly and onlined, optics flickering as he looked over at the black blurr that was heading straight towards him. He tried to sit up, but gave up as pain ran through his circuitry.

"A-Airstrike?"

"Grindz! That virus! Project whatever! Cure! Now!"

"What?"

"We need the cure!"

"C-cure?"

Airstrike nodded eagerly, black wings twitching. He had to hurry, Skartplugs life was at stake! Grindz's white optics darkened a little.

"What cure? Rollz never makes cures for his virus's…"

"Then how do we get rid of it!?"

The injured mech shrugged slightly, wincing from the movement. Strike's blue optics widened. He had to find the cure!

"Fine!"

The Ferrari watched as the jet ran out of the room and out of his sight, before he turned back to the ceiling and offlined his optics. He needed to rest his aching frame before he did anymore damage.

_If that's possible…_

Skartplug cringed, pulling on the straps as he felt a burning sensation in his chestplate. He tugged hard, before looking down at them and realising they were his own carbon straps he'd used many times to pin Cannonball.

"Ah'm sorry Skarts but ya gonna rip yaself apart if ah let ya free"

Syndrome's optics paled as he watched his friend pull harder. The pain must've been getting worse to a level he couldn't imagine. Even as he struggled, it seemed the pain increased, until he saw a tear run down the medics faceplates in agony. Sighing, he picked up another sedative.

"Ya gonna be immune ta these at tha end of this…"

The dark medic let out a pained squeak as the needle was slotted into his neck, the fluid being injected into one of his main energon lines. His struggling slowly weakened as the liquid took its hold, slowly shutting his systems down as he fell into a forced light stasis. His frame fell limp as his optics offlined, before he was still once more. The silver saboteur sighed, taking up a blanket and covering the medics frame.

"Come on Striker… Ah need that cure…"

Rollz smirked, looking at the new virus programme he'd made. He placed it in a small box with some other chips, locking it and subspacing it for later as he stood up and stretched.

"Have to try that one out la-"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as an arm suddenly appeared round his neck, causing him to choke a little as he gripped it. He squeaked as he felt another hand reach into a panel on his side, causing him to squirm as it raked around, before yanking something out. He let out a quiet pained cry, which was muffled as the arm around his neck became a hand over his mouthplates.

"That's just to ensure you don't try that vanishing trick on me…"

The Convict gulped, trembling a little. He heard a pair of wings twitch, so he narrowed down in his CPU who could be holding him. He main guess was the young X-Autobot jet.

"Now you're gonna do what I say… or I'm gonna kill you. Understood?"

The inventor nodded a little, before the hand loosened, pushing him back down into his chair.

"Project 17. Ring a bell?"

"Maybe…"

"It's the fragging virus you injected Skartplug with! And now, you're gonna make a cure"

"I don't make cures."

The mech tensed as he felt the barrel of a blaster on the back of his helm, his frame trembling slightly as he bit his lip.

"Maybe you didn't hear me. You _are_ going to make the cure, or I'm gonna blow your helm off. And don't think about crying for your brothers, they're _indisposed_

Well there went that plan. Sighing, Rollz looked down at his computer and components, before picking up a blank chip and starting to type. Whenever he stopped, the gun in his helm would push further in, making him start again.

"And don't try anything funny"

Syndrome panicked as he ran back into the room. He'd left for a few minutes whilst Skartplug was offline to check Grindz, but he'd only been gone for a while before he'd heard screaming.

"Skarts ya gotta calm down!"

"G-get it out!"

The silver mechs wings twitched as he grabbed another sedative, looking at the time on it. He'd injected Skartplug with a three hour serum, but it had worn off after just under an hour, meaning he was becoming immune to them. Skartplugs screams knocked him out of his short phase out session as he looked back at him. His wrists and ankles were starting to bleed out as he struggled harder then ever before, the straps digging into his circuitry and wiring.

"I got it!"

Syndrome looked up as Airstrike ran into the room with a needle, the green liquid inside of it glowing eerily.

"That just looks like radiation ta me!"

"Well its not! Inject him already before he does anymore damage to himself!"

The silver mech nodded and took the needle, walking over to the medic as he hit his helm on the berth a few times, causing it to crack as he attempted to remove the virus.

"Hang on…"

Skartplug squeaked, feeling another needle in his neck. The pain was intense, burning from his helm to his lower arms, then swapping to the other half. He screamed as it moved, lingering around his spark before increasing outwards into the rest of him. He gasped, feeling a second liquid entering his frame, shaking as it followed the virus down. His struggling slowly lowered down to squirming as he felt the two programmes meeting, before he squealed, falling limp as he was tugged offline once more.

Drome gulped. His downward doorwings shook as he looked at the medic. Had he just killed him? The liquid hadn't looked right…

"Give him a moment Rollz said he'd offline…"

"Alright… ah better check on Grindz…"

_What is this place…_

_Where am I? _

_Why can't I… No… n-not here… _

"_Hello again medic…" _

"_No… Please not here! Anywhere but here!" _

"_Stop squirming pet… you know what happens to you when you squirm…" _

"_No!"_

"Ah!"

Airstrike jumped onlined as he heard a cry, optics onlining to see Skartplug sitting up panting, optics pale with fright. He stood and ran over as the medic winced, laying back down and looking at his bandaged wrists.

"Skarts? You ok?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Mhmm…"

"Does everything fe-"

"Do you have to ask so many questions?!"

The black jet blinked. Yup, he was ok. The jet headed for the door, looking out into the main medbay where Syndrome was checking over Grindz.

"He's awake"

The silver mech looked up and nodded, smiling as he helped Grindz stand. The smaller black mech stumbled a little, weakling clinging to the saboteurs side as he worked on staying upright.

"Easy… he alright?"

"Back to his grouchy self"

"Na change there then"

Airstrike chuckled, looking back into the room. He tried not to laugh at the death glare the dark medic was giving him as he worked on his wrists. He knew Skartplug would get revenge when he had to next repair him, but he shrugged it off. That was then and this is now, Skartplug was ok, and the Convicts wouldn't be bothering them again for a while.

The jet inwardly grinned, wondering if they'd managed to get off the walls yet after he'd used one of the medics working devices to magnetically attach them…


End file.
